Las flechas de Leliana
by Dianyan
Summary: Una pequeña historia para celebrar este Día de San Valentín. Los consejos de Leliana siempre son bien recibidos si cierto joven de la Capilla no sabe nada sobre cómo tratar a una chica. Espero lo disfruten.


**Me tomé muchas libertades para este one-shot, así que digamos que Cupido sí es conocido al menos en Orlais.**

**Las flechas de Leliana**

Leliana sabía de la difícil época que Thedas atravesaba debido a la invasión de los engendros tenebrosos y una Plaga cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas, cortesía de un buen amigo llamado Archidemonio. Sin embargo a pesar de las sombrías circunstancias, estas no le iban impedir pensar en una fecha tan especial para ella como chica orlesiana: el día de San Valentín. Desde pequeña, la noble señora que la acogía como pupila le había enseñado a atesorar dicha fecha, en la cual era importante regalar un sencillo presente a la pareja amada o a los preciados amigos para demostrar así un poco gratitud por los buenos momentos brindados a lo largo del año. Como Leliana no tenía en esos momentos algún enamorado a quien demostrar su afecto, optó por conseguir los mejores chocolates y bizcochos que pudiese comprar con algún comerciante orlesiano, jamás con un fereldano. No era que despreciase lo que Ferelden producía en cuanto a confites y dulces, sin embargo era por todo el mundo sabido que los más finos y deliciosos eran sin duda alguna los orlesianos. Hizo un último moño a la única caja que le quedaba por adornar y todos los chocolates quedaron listos para ser entregados al día siguiente a sus respectivos destinatarios. Escuchó que Elissa se agitaba en sueños, por un momento creyó que su sorpresa sería descubierta antes de tiempo si ella despertaba, pero no fue así para su buena suerte. La joven guardia sólo se acomodó en la pequeña cama que estaba al lado de donde le correspondía dormir a la pelirroja, a ambas les tocó compartir habitación en una vieja posada en la cual decidieron alojarse por esa noche.

Tal vez las múltiples cajitas adornadas de listones que tenía preparadas para sus compañeros como forma de presente, fuese a tomar a estos por sorpresa e inclusive les pareciera una extraña costumbre, sin embargo era eso lo que la emocionaba aún más. Contó cada una de ellas antes de irse a dormir nuevamente, todas estaban en orden y ninguno de sus compañeros se quedaría sin obsequio, también había una para Morrigan a pesar de que en tantas ocasiones nunca estuviesen de acuerdo en nada. Después de todo ¿qué sería de ella sin todos sus camaradas? Eran sus amigos y los había llegado a querer como si de una extraña familia se tratara.

Una vez que puso sus cosas en orden, caminó hacia su cama para volver a dormir. La tenue luz de la vela iluminó el rostro de su amiga quien yacía profundamente dormida. Leliana admitió sin pronunciar palabra que Elissa era más que una amiga, ella era como una hermana pequeña a quien deseaba cuidar de todo mal. La joven castaña la había protegido de Marjoleine y su tortuoso pasado, se atrevería a decir que de sí misma incluso, ahora le tocaba a la bella bardo comportarse como lo que deseaba representar para Elissa: su hermana mayor, su guía y una gran confidente. Tenía que reconocer que ella no se había comportado de la forma adecuada para ser digna de su confianza, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para ganársela. Elissa era la primera persona que conservaba la fe en ella sin importarle su antigua vida y no iba a defraudarla.

La guardia parecía que soñaba con algo… o alguien. Al menos eso pudo deducir Leliana al escuchar _Alistair_ saliendo de sus labios sin que siquiera la dormilona se diese cuenta en su profundo sueño. Para ella fue inevitable sonreír al escuchar eso, era obvio que Elissa estaba muy enamorada de su compañero y viceversa pero ambos tenían una mezcla de timidez y necedad que los hacían ocultar sus mutuos sentimientos. _Cabezas duras_, pensó Leliana. Ella estaba ansiosa por ver hacia dónde iba la relación de esos dos, iba a ser de lo más divertido verlos cuando no pudieran soportar más el amor que sentían. Y si ella podía darles un empujoncito de vez en cuando, estaría encantada de hacerlo.

\- "Muy bien, hora de ir a la cama. Nunca es bueno pasar la noche en vela."- se dijo así misma en voz baja.

Sin embargo un fuerte ruido la hizo reincorporarse enseguida, ese sonido provenía de debajo de la posada _¿ladrones?_ A esas horas en una posada en medio del camino era muy probable, volteó para ver a Elissa aún dormida, al parecer tenía un sueño bastante pesado o uno demasiado bueno para que tal alboroto no la lograse despertar. Leliana decidió ir a revisar por su cuenta pues si se trataba de varios intrusos, no sería la primera vez que derrotase a un buen número ella sola. Tomó su arco y flechas antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajó con cautela las escaleras sin encontrar algún indicio de que un ladrón haya entrado, en ese instante volvió a escuchar más ruidos. Eran de la cocina de donde provenían, se fue acercando sigilosamente cuidando de no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, se fue acercando con pasos silenciosos hasta que notó la luz del fuego que iluminaba la estancia donde se encontraba, se detuvo y decidió ocultarse detrás de la pared, a su lado estaba una puerta de madera entreabierta que daba a la cocina. Tensó una de sus flechas con firmeza, dio una patada fuerte para abrir totalmente la entrada y se dispuso a disparar en cuanto vio a una persona merodeando, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no era un extraño. La misma sorpresa hizo que perdiera la concentración y tiró la flecha sin querer.

\- "¡¿Alistair?!"- gritó ella asustada.

El rubio soltó un ahogado grito de dolor al sentir que la flecha le rozó un brazo ligeramente.

\- "¡¿Qué está mal contigo Leliana?!"- preguntó Alistair molesto.

\- "¡Dulce Andraste! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Creí que eras un ladrón!"

Alistair tocó el lugar donde fue herido, al parecer sólo fue un rasguño. Para buena fortuna de Leliana, su perfecta puntería le había fallado esta vez.

\- "No soy un ladrón, sólo vine a… a…"

\- "¿A qué?"- preguntó ella viéndolo de manera sospechosa.

\- "A tomar prestadas algunas cosas de la despensa, tenía mucha hambre. Los guardias grises tenemos un apetito mayor al de un hombre común ¿lo sabías?"

\- "Elissa me lo contó una vez, pero ella no come tanto como tú. No veo que esté asaltando la alacena en este momento, por ejemplo."

\- "Eso es porque después de la cena devoró todas las galletas que compré en Denerim. Eran mi bocadillo nocturno y por eso ahora estoy viendo qué es lo que logro encontrar. Fue muy cruel al no dejarme ninguna, pero ese no es el punto ¿qué hubieras hecho si me hubieses herido gravemente?"

Leliana se encogió de hombros, al parecer una buena respuesta no la tenía pensada.

\- "Si te hubiera dado en el corazón te hubiese dicho que era la flecha de Cupido ayudándote a encontrar el amor."- ella guiñó su ojo al rubio, era la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió tan rápido.

\- "¿Cupido? No entiendo lo que me quieres decir."

\- "Cupido es un pequeño ser lindo y con alas, muchos dicen que es un ángel precioso. Cuando una de sus flechas toca tu corazón junto con el de otra persona, ambos se enamoraran perdidamente, si él los flecha significa que son el uno para el otro sin lugar a dudas."

\- "¡Oh! ¿Y si flechara sólo a uno para enamorarse y no al otro."-al parecer el tema había atraído la atención de Alistair al grado de olvidar el rasguño hecho por Leliana.

\- "Es una buena pregunta sin embargo creo que ya todo mundo sabe la respuesta y no es linda."

\- "¡Vamos! ¡Es imposible que todo dependa de esa cosa con alas."

\- "No es una cosa con alas, es un ángel y se llama Cupido."

\- "Lo que sea. Una persona puede hacer méritos para enamorar a la otra."- Leliana se percató de que Alistair quería tener una conversación que iba más allá de lo que Cupido pudiera hacer.

\- "¿Entonces quieres que le diga a Cupido que le lance una de sus flechas a Elissa? Porque es obvio que a ti ya te dio justo donde buscaba, pero lamento decirte que no lo conozco en persona, él me entrenó con el arco y todo eso pero yo no puedo pedirle algo así."- Leliana comenzaba a divertirse con el florecimiento de una tierna relación y le agradaba bromear con ello.

El rostro de Alistair se puso rojo después de lo que insinuaba Leliana.

\- "¡¿Qué?! ¡No, yo no quise decir eso!"

\- "¿En serio? Es una pena, ella me contó esta noche que le gusta cómo besas. Así que eso ya es un mérito bueno de tu parte, puede que Cupido ya la haya flechado a ella también."

\- "¿Te contó que nos besamos?"-el ingenuo de Alistair había caído fácilmente en su trampa.

\- "Por supuesto que no, pero ahora lo sé gracias a ti ¿en serio se besaron al fin? ¡qué lindos!"

El guardia golpeó con la palma de su mano el rostro enrojecido. Por sus gestos lo que acababa de decir era un secreto entre Elissa y él, Leliana sabía que lo había puesto en un buen aprieto. Alistair se recompuso y le formuló el cuestionamiento más extraño que le hubiesen hecho en toda su vida.

\- "Leliana ¿tú eres una chica cierto?"

\- "Estoy casi segura de eso ¿por qué?"

\- "Bueno, yo quisiera saber cómo…. tú sabes… cómo conquistar a Elissa, me refiero a conquistarla en todos los sentidos… ella también es una chica, creo yo… como tú… tal vez les gusten algunas cosas en común que yo pueda…"

Inclusive cuando no sabía expresarse Alistair era encantador, Elissa tenía mucha suerte de tener un hombre tan gentil como su fiel pretendiente.

\- "Sé a donde quieres ir a parar Alistair y mi primer consejo es que nunca cuestiones su femineidad."

\- "Muy bien, no la cuestionaré. Anotado."

\- "Y eso incluye quejarte de ella cuando se come todas tus galletas, a ninguna mujer le gusta que le digan glotona."

\- "Ya le he dicho que es el apetito de un guardia gris, ella come mucho por eso, no porque sea glotona."

Leliana hizo una mirada de reproche. Al parecer Alistair tenía mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres. Iba a ser una noche larga para ambos.

\- "Jamás se lo volveré a mencionar. Prometido."- dijo él apenado por no comprender la lección a la primera.

\- "Muy bien, prosigamos."

Se sirvió un té de hierbas y otro para su inexperto aprendiz ¿quién iba a decir que su San Valentín sería mucho más que dar chocolates? Por este año Leliana sería el mismísimo Cupido yendo en auxilio de los torpes enamorados.


End file.
